Beakbook
Beakbook is a social networking website for penguins. Users can join and can add friends and send them messages, and update their personal profiles to notify friends about themselves & many others. Additionally, users can join networks organized by city, workplace, school, and region. The website's name comes from a penguins beak & basically, book. Beakbook was designed by a Penguin Academy dropout, Glark Iceberg. It has popular in the school, and eventually migrated to a full-on public website. The penguins studying at Penguin Academy would have limited access to the website if they used the computers in the academy. When the website's domain expanded and was brought to dot-com, eventually all Penguin Academy students had access to the website. The status was changed to penguins over 13 or over could join, but then two versions were made, Beakbook for over 13's & Beakbook Junior for 13-under. The website has over 300 million users all over the world, and increasing. Beakbook also faced some bad problems too. Beakbook has been blocked in some cities around UnitedTerra & Antarctica. Some of these include East Pengolia (they hate Beakbook), Slumolia (they hate Beakbook too) & many others. It has also has been blocked for access in some buildings, such as the UnitedTerra Parliament. Many were against this, especially Administrator Kai & Ninjinian, who can't access their Beakbook secretly. A local magazine has ranked Beakbook & Junior as the most used account-creating website by worldwide monthly active users, followed by PengTube. Beakbook is highly over-rated, and almost every famous penguin has one. Beakbook currently holds 300 million active users. History CoolBeaks Beakbook was created by a Penguin Academy dropout, Glark Iceberg on December 14, 2003. It has popular in the school, and eventually migrated to a full-on public website. At first, it was named CoolBeaks, where penguins could post in their pictures and comment, rate or like which beak they liked every week. There would be 5 top beaks chosen every week. Penguins would join to do this and would request for CoolBeaks to expand even more, adding more features & to make it more funner. Glark took this forward to his old friend, Chalk. The penguin suggested to Glark that he should first make a Christmas-special layout & penguins could instead of sending in normal beaks, Christmas-decorated beaks! The website became more popular after the special CoolBeaks modification, and soon almost everyone knew about it. After a while, the site was getting boring. Glark had no new ideas, so he decided to pitch into Chalk again, and Chalk said re-modify the website completely. New name, new layout, and he suggested a penguin that had no job and was good at website design, and that was Gleaty McBeaty. The Beakbook The design was complete by October, 2004, and Gleaty worked on the coding along with Glark. By December, 2004, Glark bought a new domain and CoolBeaks had became The Beakbook. Though the old domain, coolbeaks.com was cancelled, and nobody had access anymore, they didn't know how to spread the word. Chalk helped again, and soon Gleaty & Chalk soon joined Penguin Academy, and they became roommates and could work together, so one night they stayed awake and e-mailed a friend of Glark, who owned a very famous e-mailing software. The friend of Glark, Chase, sent an e-mail to every user that used his e-mailing software, which said that CoolBeaks has now been modified and that everyone, if they didn't go to CoolBeaks already, join thebeakbook.com. Soon the website was back on track, and had 3 times more users than in the time of CoolBeaks. After a while in February 2006, Gleat decided to renamed The Beakbook to just Beakbook, though keep the domains. In case penguins didn't use Chase's e-mail software, he decided to open back coolbeaks.com, which would redirect to beakbook.com, the current version of Beakbook. After the redirects were created, the 3 times of users that joined became 6 times more. Beakbook Style The way that Beakbook has been said to be the most original ideas ever to be made on a social website. Everything on Beakbook is original and has great features, design & the style that Beakbook works is very easy, efficient & useful. There are many things in Beakbook which stun penguins. Many think the style is a work of 3 geniuses in 1. Features Beakbook has tons of features. All the features are very popular. They are used almost every time a user logs onto Beakbook and uses it. One feature is that you can set a status of yourself. You can say what you are doing, how you are feelings, and can use a range of Emalfs. This feature has been competed with a different feature on another website, but is still good to use. Another feature is games. Penguins can play over 100's of games, and can set a high score and challenge others, and become the highest rank in their friends list, or even highest ranked on the whole of Beakbook (Junior is seperate). There are also applications, called BeakApps which users can enable. These applications can be for games, videos off PengTube & many other applications. One feature which is very, very popular, is quizzes. Penguins can take quizzes and see what result they get. They can also create quizzes, which you can make it so that everybody on Beakbook can do that quiz, or just certain users. Chatting is another feature. There is a bar at the bottom of every page you go on Beakbook, which has options you can choose from, and there is a Chat bar where you can see who is online on Beakbook and can chat with them as long as their online. Users can also add friends, images & create albums, set a profile picture, add videos, comment on pictures, write information about yourself, along with your birthday, relationship status, school & things about you, send messages & many other features. Design The design of the website has been improved a lot since CoolBeaks & The Beakbook. In the time of CoolBeaks, the website had just three simple pages. One with Pictures, and Past Pictures. A login page, and a page to submit a beak picture. In the Christmas Beak edition, the website turned from silver/grey & red to green, with Christmas trees & lights, with a Santa penguin on the top. Though the layout did met more attention, because the silver & grey layout wasn't very attractive, and Glark said himself "If the website doesn't look interest, they'll just leave". Though the CoolBeaks wasn't as attractive as the today layout, the design was still very unique as ever, and was one of the first penguin (and puffle) social websites, and was a very interesting idea, which is the reason why it needed a spectacular design. "No design, no fame", as Glark said. The design was to be simple at first, but Glark had changed his ways, and though he though that there was no big idea to change the complete layout of the website unless it was something big, and it was.... When CoolBeaks was re-designed to become The Beakbook, the design was extraordinary, as commented by some first-registered The Beakbook users, who thought that The Beakbook was awesome. Every once-in-a-while, the design of The Beakbook would change to make it more fun, and more features came from feedback from other The Beakbook users, who would contact the Ideas-penguins, which would take the idea to the business meetings they had with Glark & the others. The Beakbook's module-design was plain & simple, with three columns, but the rest would change. In July 2006, Glark decided to allow Beakbook users to design their own module design, by changing the colours, where the modules were & the shape. This increased the amount of Beakbook users that joined, because when new features came, more penguins would join. This was in the time when they were thinking of keeping The Beakbook or just Beakbook alone. As more & more features came, the better the design went. They were fresh with ideas. When Glark had decided to keep Beakbook, not The Beakbook, in August 2006, they completely changed the design of the website. The homepage had login box & a small introduction to Beakbook and how penguins could connect with others all over the word. It also said what they could do. When users logged in, they would be lead to their Profile, which has their floor, which they can write anything they want in their and it would be visible to their friends (unless they went into their Settings and changed it so that everybody could see them). The new Beakbook got a lot of feedback from other Beakbook users and many said that they enjoyed the new Beakbook and that it was more better than ever. As more features were added, Beakbook's design became more extraordinary, and still is till this day. User creation The first part of Beakbook if a penguin wanted to join was to create an account. The way "user-creation" works is that the penguin goes to the Registration page and fill in their Name, their Surname, their Gender, their e-mail, their birthdate & a password they would use to login. Then they would have to confirm their account, so they could not log in without checking their e-mail, and clicking a certain link, which an automatic machine sends them. They click it, and they log in. You first have to modify your Settings. These settings set how you & everybody else on Beakbook can see, do, write or anything else important in privacy. In these settings, penguins can select if they want to show up in the search box, if they want anybody that is not their friend to see their profile, if they want anyone to see their birth-date & other essential options. When doing that, you go over to another tab in the Settings, and write About Yourself. You can write a small paragraph, which would be visible in the left-column, set your birthday if not already, say which school you go to, a relationship status & anything else that is there. It is not compulsory to fill in everything Success of Beakbook By September 2006, Beakbook had over 100 million users, and many were happy that Beakbook was modified into being such a genius website. In January 2007, jobs were announced on the website. At leas 5 jobs were available, which increased the popularity of Beakbook even more than ever. Over 100 thousand penguins sent in an application to become part of the team of Beakbook, but they knew only 5 of them would be accepted. Soon 5 were accepted, and the jobs were good in salary. Beakbook Junior There was a new version of Beakbook released in November 2009 called Beakbook Junior, which was for penguins/chicks. Kid-Friendly Features Website Trivia * It is a parody of the famous social-networking website, Facebook. * Many penguins (and puffles) use Beakbook. These include Alex12345a, Ninjinian, Administrator Kai, Kalin, Mayor Crepsley, EDFan, 12yz12ab, Akbaboy, KingH10,Jake Lovesfish, Xafinaba. ADD MORE! * Mcdonalds394 does not do Beakbook. Making him one of the few Mcdonalds Citizens not to do it. See Also * PengTube * UnitedTerra * Chitter Category:Items Category:Software